The present disclosure generally relates to assembling a splice protector to a splice between a fiber optic connector and an optical fiber, an installation tool for assembling the splice protector, and a method for using the installation tool.
Technicians working in the field to install or repair fiber optic connections are sometimes confronted with challenges. Fiber optic connections are typically made with fusion connectors or mechanical connectors.
For fusion connectors, two fiber ends to be coupled are typically mounted in an instrument that allows for the precision alignment of the two fibers adjacent to one another. At this point, sufficient heat is provided to melt and fuse the cores together. During the fusion process, a number of problems can arise that will result in poor optical connection between the fibers, such as misalignment between the fiber cores as a result of the heating process or even a failure of joining of the two cores during the heating process. These problems are both time consuming and costly.
Often, the process does not end with merely fusing the two optical fibers together. Once the two fibers are joined, a splice protector may be installed. The splice protector encases the spliced region and protects the splice, and incorrect installation of the splice protector can also be costly. The process of fusing two fiber ends and installing the splice protector may require a high level of skill on the part of the technician. In this regard, improved tools and methods are sometimes desired.